


Survive

by TheHollowOne104



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Camille Belcourt (mentioned) - Freeform, Character Study, Episode: s01e03 Dead Man's Party, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hotel Dumort, Missing Scene, Raphael and Lily brotp, Vampires, vampire dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104
Summary: After the ShadowHunters leave the hotel, Raphael contemplates what happens next.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shadowhunters the TV show and Cassandra Clair's The Mortal Instruments do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.  
> Many thanks to my wonderful Beta! Her ao3 profile can be found at https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley  
> This is my first fic attempt, hope you enjoy!

The Shadowhunters slammed the door behind them with a finality Raphael didn’t think the situation deserved. They would be back, this wasn’t over. He could sense it. Camille had dragged the clan into yet another mess she would not be cleaning up, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. Vampires didn’t get headaches, but Raphael felt one coming on anyways. Camille had a way of defying the laws of reality to make his undead existence worse.

The day wasn’t about to get any better, and it was best to begin plotting, so Raphael began back towards the main area of the hotel. He would have to talk to the others before Camille could. She would still be hiding most likely, waiting for this to die down before returning, probably expecting a fight over him killing the mundane by now. Raphael smiled. That bought him time, time he could make good use out of. He picked up the pace, aware of the second presence who’d manifested to his right.

“Well played,” Lily said with her hands behind her back. Raphael snorted and sent a withering look back at the door.

“Too little too late perhaps. I hope she didn’t cause too much long term damage. There is a war brewing and I plan to make sure we’re on the winning side of it,” Raphael said, straightening his jacket.

The vampires were not as powerful as the warlocks, as close as the werewolves, or as slippery as the fair folk. Raphael had long ago learned his kind were survivors. The hotel had weathered worse storms with worse leaders. Looking out to where the Shadow Hunters had fought their clan mates, at Camille’s orders, Raphael’s grip around the collar of his jacket tightened. This could never happen again, never again would his clan watch each other get slaughtered for Camille’s ambitions.

“What do you suggest we do next?” Lily asked. Raphael moved his gaze down to her slowly, deliberately taking his time.

“We play it safe, stay out of this as much as possible,” Raphael said. “No matter who wins, we will survive. I won’t let her get any of us killed again.”

“Tall order,” Lily said, gazing down at the vampires mingling beneath the staircase.

Raphael could sense their confusion and fear. Many of them knew Camille was bad, but they hadn’t been expecting something like this. She had ordered the death of these people, the hotel wasn’t equipped to fend off Shadowhunters. Raphael leaned against the railing and tried to calm himself, he had to assemble everyone and have a long discussion. That had to wait though, first they had to say goodbye to all the vampires they’d lost.

Vampires didn’t cry when they mourned, it was a waste of blood, nor did they scream or sing or any other ritual they may have once had in their mundane life. As far as Raphael knew, they didn’t do anything special with the ashes, or even hold official death ceremonies within the species. Years before Raphael joined the hotel they had begun lighting candles for their dead. It would stay lit for a day in memory of the fallen. Sometimes other’s would go say final words to the light or offer valued possessions to the flame. Sunlight may reject them, but vampires made do, they always did.

“We’ll find a way,” Raphael said, holding his arm out for her to take as they walked down the steps to rejoin the clan.


End file.
